masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Songs that Remind You Of Mass Effect
So, what are some songs that make you think Mass Effect? NRG - "Instruments of Destruction" (Originally from the first Transformers movie--the cartoon one, not the Michael Bay one. It fits the reaper attack pretty nicely): "Iron birds of fortune / Adrift above the skies / Cloudy revelations / Unseen by naked eyes / Flying tools of torment / Will penetrate the sphere / Erupt the rock of ages / Bringing final fear / Instruments of destruction / Tools of powerplays / It's a violent eruption / Existence drips away / What it really matter / When nothing really counts / Grave eternal darkness / When drained of every ounce / And when the nightmare's over / The final from the storm / Dust of all creation / To ashes we transform / Instruments of destruction / Tools of powerplays / It's a violent eruption / Existence drips away" TheUnknown285 18:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Paramore-Monster : i think the lyrics really fit the story :) --Lombus - "No wisdom, no books, just you fratello mio" 08:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't Fear the Reaper ---- Alanis Morrissette's "You Outta Know" reminds me of the ugly breakup scene with FemShep and Jacob: I want you to know, that I'm happy for you / I wish nothing but the best for you both / ...Does she speak eloquently / And would she have your baby? / I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother/ ...Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity? / I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner / It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced / Also, I will forever associate Legion with the Powerman 5000 song "Megatronic" because of this video.TheUnknown285 (talk) 05:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "Commander Shepard" by Miracle of Sound. --The Milkman | I always . 05:54, October 18, 2012 (UTC) BURN IT DOWN by Linkin Park reminds me of the first mission in ME3. Here's the lyrics: The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky all that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find And you were there at the turn Waiting to let me know We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground The colors conflicted As the flames climbed into the clouds I wanted to fix this, but Couldn't stop from tearing it down And you were there at the turn caught in the burning glow And I was there at the turn Waiting to let you know We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground You told me yes, You held me high And I believed when you told that lie I played that soldier, You played king And struck me down when I kissed that ring You lost that right, to hold that crown I built you up but you let me down So when you fall, I'll take my turn And fan the flames as your blazes burn And you were there at the turn Waiting to let me know We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground When you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn We can't wait To burn it to the ground When you fall, I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn We can't wait To burn it to the ground --TW6464 (talk) 14:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC)